Numerous fluid containers require careful control of the fluid flow as they are dispensed into their desired reservoir. Additionally, control of oil (anti-freeze, hydrocarbons, chemicals, etc.) flowing from oil containers into internal combustion (gasoline) engines are a very common problem. There are many automotive, marine and chemical products that may pose serious safety hazards, environmental hazards and property damage if the fluid spills during dispensing. Funnels help provide means to carefully dispense the product. However, when more fluid is poured into the funnel then the throat of the funnel can handle, the fluid will overflow the funnel. Also, residue remains on the funnel and it becomes a hazard as well.
Accordingly, there was a need for a device capable of restricting flow out of water bottles, oil containers or other fluid and non-fluid containers when they are inverted which would not interfere with normal flow of the fluid (or non-fluid) out of the container after the container was securely positioned where intended. Furthermore, such a flow restriction device was required to have characteristics that permitted control of the outlet port restrictor. Additionally, a flow restriction device for use specifically with oil or other fluid containers is needed that can be adapted for use with existing receiving means, for example engines, reservoirs etc.
In order to be useful the restriction device was required to involve minimal expense for manufacturing, filling and would ideally be designed to work within current filling, manufacturing (extrusion blow molding), materials and assembly infrastructures.
Alternative systems have been developed to address this problem with bottles used with water coolers and other fluid containers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,448 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,860, both issued to Kenneth A. Alley, provided solutions to these problems. In the systems disclosed in the '448 patent and the '860 patent, a momentary gate was provided for fluid containers that effectively restricted fluid flow through an upper container port as the container was inverted. The momentary gate was incorporated into a fluid container having a tapered fluid port (sometimes referred to as the neck) at an upper end through which fluid passed to fill or empty the container, and means within the bottle for momentarily restricting fluid flow out of the port when the bottle was inverted.
The restricting means disclosed in these prior art patents by Alley had a construction such that if the bottle was filled with fluid in an upright position, the fluid was permitted free passage through the port until the bottle was substantially full. The momentary gate was made separately from the bottle. These momentary gate restrictors were inserted into the bottle after the bottle was made. According, the cost of the momentary gate restrictor was added to the final cost of the product container.
There are also other specialized two-piece closures to control access to the contents of a container, for instance typical shampoo closures. Most of these require more than one component and are therefore cost prohibitive if the same technology is applied to the case of motor oil packaging. They also all require a specialized closure.
The ideal solution for cost competitive product containers (oil, etc.) would be one that would involve no additional components. The following invention provides a one piece container system with a built-in flexible gate restrictor. The present invention will also work with standard closures. The flexible gate restrictor may be built directly into the container, thus not requiring a special closure (i.e., cap).
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/953,007 to Kenneth A. Alley discloses a basic design of a Flexible Gate Membrane; the present invention includes alternative designs, geometries and configurations.